


New Years Eve

by OfFaeriesandElves



Series: The Velaris Corporation [2]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 19:59:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17628722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfFaeriesandElves/pseuds/OfFaeriesandElves
Summary: A continuation of "The Elevator"The inner circle celebrate New Years Eve.Pure fluff with a little Tamlin drama.





	New Years Eve

Feyre

 

I stepped off the elevator the moment the door opened. I hadn’t quite recovered from the feeling of being locked in there. If we weren’t on the top floor of the building I would take the stairs. I collided with something solid and warm. I looked up as I rebounded and stumbled backwards, Rhysand. His hands reached out and gripped my shoulders to steady me. I glanced around and caught sight of a grinning Cassian watching us. Azriel loomed behind Rhys as he always did with those watchful eyes. My cheeks burned as I met Rhysand’s burning gaze that left my insides feeling more like hot liquid. 

“Good morning Feyre darling,” Rhys purred. I stepped to the side and Cassian stepped onto the elevator. Azriel hovered behind Rhys watching me with amused eyes. “You two go on. I’ll be down in a minute.”

Azriel stepped onto the elevator and I watched the door slide shut. I turned back to Rhys who was scanning my face as if looking for an injury. “Rhys?”

He palmed my chin and pulled me forward. “Are you all right?” 

“Yes,” I whispered. 

Rhys pressed his lips to mine softly. I felt fire lick at my lips and my heart dashed into a run. I felt his thumb caressing my cheek slowly. His lips left mine and I opened my eyes to see him gazing down at me. 

“Are you two done? You know you have an office you can use for impromptu make out sessions.” 

Rhys stepped back from me and turned to a smirking Amren. “You know very well I’m on my way to Spring Corporation.” 

I stiffened at the name of Tamlin’s company and I find I just wanted to inch out of the hall and into the office. I took a step backwards but this drew Rhysand’s attention back to me. “Feyre?” 

“You should get to your meeting and I’m supposed to meet with Mor,” I said. His eyes flickered between me and Amren. 

“Go to lunch with me?” Rhys asked and stepped towards me. 

“Lunch? Rhys the office is closing early today. It’s New Years Eve or did you forget?” Amren drawled. 

“I didn’t forget,” he said. “I want to spend a few minutes with Feyre before Mor whisks her off until tonight.” 

“You don’t even know how long this meeting is going to take,” Amren said. 

“Amren,” Rhys said with narrowed eyes. 

“Rhysand,” she returned. 

“Don’t call me Rhysand. Go downstairs and leave me alone with my girlfriend.” 

“You owe me a ruby,” she said and mashed the elevator button. When the elevator dinged and she disappeared behind the silver door Rhys took my hands in his. 

“I have to go deal with Tamlin is there anything you’d like me to say to him for you?” 

“No,” I whispered. 

“Do you...want to come?” Rhys asked, still scanning my face. 

“No,” I said, shaking my head vigorously. 

“Let me walk you inside,” he said and twisted his fingers around mine. 

“I thought you were leaving,” I protested. “I don’t want to make you late.” 

“We won’t be late and I want to be sure you make it to your desk in one piece.” 

The elevator dinged again and golden hair bobbed next to us. “I’ll take care of her. Now go before they come back up here.” 

“Thanks, Mor,” he said and pressed a gentle kiss to my fingers. Then he slipped on the elevator and the doors closed behind him. I turned to the golden head of energy next to me. 

“Good morning,” I said. 

“Good morning Ferye,” she said, slipping her arm around mine. We walked into the office or rather she dragged me into the office since her pace was far quicker than mine. “Easy day today. We’re going to spend the whole day planning your outfit.” 

“But shouldn’t we be planning for next year?” I asked. Under no circumstances did I want to plan my outfit. A simple dress would do for the party that was being held at Rhys’ estate. 

“Maybe but I make the rules around here so no,” Mor said, flashing a brilliant smile. 

I only groaned. Lunch couldn’t get here fast enough. 

***

Mor finally retreated from my desk three hours later after she’d planned out every detail of my outfit all the way down to my undergarments. I had just opened my email when I caught sight of Rhys in the mirror that hung on my cubicle. I turned in my chair as he sauntered closer and my heart beat a little faster. 

“Ready for lunch Feyre darling?” he purred. 

“Oh --uh--sure,” I said and turned to lock my computer. 

I heard Rhys sigh behind me and frowned. What had happened in that meeting? I turned back to him with my purse in hand to find him holding a blue square box the size of his palm. My heart stuttered. I knew that blue. This wasn’t a gift from Rhys but from Tamlin. 

“Oh no,” I breathed and took the box. 

“He wants you to meet with him,” Rhys said softly. 

“Rhys--I can’t,” I said,setting the box down on my desk. 

“I know. I said I’d deliver the gift and the message but told him not to hold his breath,”he said and held out his hand to me. I slipped my hand into his and he tugged me to my feet. “Come on.” 

Rhys led me to his office where Amren was setting up their lunch on the crystal table in front of the leather couch in the corner of the room. 

“Thank you Amren,” Rhys said. 

“Don’t mention it,” she said, glancing at me. “See you at Mor’s Feyre.” 

“Oh are you going to dress me too?” I asked. 

“No but Mor insisted we have some girl fun...whatever that is,” Amren smirked at me. 

“Thank you again Amren,” Rhys said and his assistant stalked out of the room like she was going to battle. “Feyre?” 

I looked over at Rhysand and realized he was waiting for me to sit on the couch so I promptly collapsed into the black leather folds. He took the seat next to me and leaned forward to unwrap the sandwich that Amren had set on paper plates. I reached forward and unwrapped my own. 

“Are you all right?” he murmured. 

“Yes,” I paused as I lifted the sandwich to my mouth and looked at him. I smiled at him and he returned it sending my heart into racing. “What happened today?” 

His lips turned down into a frown. “It was a nasty meeting.” 

“I hope he didn’t wreck the meeting room,” I said, thinking back to how I’d had to have the entire room redecorated after he’d destroyed after a meeting with Rhysand a couple years ago.

“Surprisingly he left the room intact and instead tried to take me out,” Rhys said. My heart stilled as did I. 

“He attacked you?” I whispered. 

“He tried. He never got past Cassian.” 

Cassian the faithful bodyguard. I’d have to thank him later. I finally took a bite of my sandwich as did Rhys. When our sandwiches were gone Rhys pulled me close and I rested my head against his chest. 

“You’ll come to our family dinner tomorrow right?” he asked and I nodded. I felt his hand slid up my bare arm and goosebumps trailed after his hand until his hand stopped to stroke my cheek. I looked up at him and found his face inches from mine. Any breath that had been in my lungs vanished and my heart hammered in my chest. His lips brushed mine softly but didn’t fully commit to the kiss. I closed the small distance between our lips and pressed mine against his firmly. 

“All right split up,” Mor’s voice bounced off the glass walls. “Office is closing and it’s time for me to steal Feyre away.” 

Rhys pulled back and eyed his cousin as though she was taking his favorite toy. His hands fell away from me and I pushed myself to my feet. I turned to face him as Mor retreated out of the office. He stood and reached for my hands. His hands swallowed mine as he lifted each hand to his lips where he kissed the knuckles. 

“I’ll see you at the party,” he murmured. He pressed a last kiss to my temple before his hands fell and hung limply at his side.

“Do we have to go to this party?” I moaned. “I hate parties.” 

“I’m afraid the rest of the guests would be offended if I didn’t show up to my own party,” he grinned. “Don’t worry we’ll have some time alone.” 

“I’ll see you later,” I said, leaning up to press a kiss to his cheek. His skin felt like fire beneath my lips and I had to force myself to step back away instead of pressing my lips against his again. 

I left Rhys in his office and met up with Mor who chatted with Amren just outside the doors. 

“Finally,” Mor gushed and turned to walked towards the exit...towards that wretched elevator. It was always a struggle to step onto the elevator in the evenings. The first evening after my return to work I’d almost slept under my desk when all I could see was walls closing in and the feeling of falling to my death. Rhys had been the only reason I’d been able to step onto that elevator that night. I stepped onto the elevator after Amren and held my breath as it began to descend. 

The elevator made it to the lobby and I was able to breath again. 

###

I stared at myself in the mirror one last time. I was dressed in a sparkling black dress that stopped just above my knees. My hair fell in waves around my shoulders and a simple strand of pearls hung around my neck. Mor had really done a job on me that was for sure. 

“Feyre come on!” Mor called from the living room. I reached for the clutch she’d given me that matched the dress and hurried to join the other two. Amren looked dark and dangerous in her wine colored dress. Her straight hair and dark makeup would intimidate any man from approaching her. Mor was positively perfect in a sapphire dress and reminded me of cinderella. We climbed into the limbo Rhys had sent for us and Mor poured us each a glass of champagne. 

“To the end of another year,” Mor said, raising her glass. We clinked our glasses together and I took a small sip.  My mouth was assaulted with bubbles and citrus taste. The ride to Rhysand’s estate was short lived and soon we were climbing out to flashing cameras. Ugh why were there reporters here? Amren growled at one when he tried to grab my arm. 

“Stay back or you’ll learn why women wear heels,” she said. Amren wrapped an arm around my shoulder and pulled me forward. 

“Feyre Archeron!” 

“Feyre, can you tell us why you left Tamlin Spring for Rhysand Velaris?” 

“Is it true you’re pregnant?” Pregnant? How could I be pregnant when Rhys and I had done nothing more than kiss? 

“She’s not pregnant you dumbass,” Mor snapped from behind us. The doors opened and I dashed into the safety of Rhysand’s mansion. The doors snapped shut with a loud thud. I scanned the entry hall. The marble stairs that I knew led upstairs to first a library then halls and halls of bedrooms. 

“Azriel thank the mother,” Mor said, her shoulders sagging with relief. “What on earth is going on?” 

“Nothing. The party wasn’t exactly a secret,” Azriel said in his low baritone voice. He turned from Mor to look at me. “Rhys is in the ballroom.” 

Rhys had inherited his estate from a long line so much so that the house was old enough to have an actual ball room where they had held balls on a regular basis. Now it was used for parties. I thanked Azriel and strolled out of the entrance hall into the main hall that led to the ballroom. I stepped inside the ballroom to loud music and to see a crowd in the center of the dance floor. I paused and scanned the room but didn’t see Rhys. Tarquin appeared in front of me with a drink held out to me. 

“Feyre, good to see you,” he said. I took the glass filled with amber liquid and smiled. Tarquin was always so kind. 

“Tarquin, I don’t think I’ve seen you since my accident,” I said, smiling. 

“I saw you while you were in your coma but I suppose that doesn’t count,” Tarquin said. 

“It doesn’t,” Amren said from behind me. 

“Amren, always a pleasure,” he said, tipping his head in greeting. “Varian is around somewhere.” 

“Excellent, excuse me.” 

“Have you seen Rhysand?” I asked, glancing around the room once again. 

“Earlier but it’s been a while.” 

“Tarquin,” Mor purred and Tarquin turned to Mor. I slipped away from them and moved towards the bar in the far corner of the room. I had just reached it when I caught sight of Cassian and Rhys sitting a round table with heads held close together as if they were devising a plan. I turned to the bartender and ordered a glass of wine before I retreated to the table. A group of giggling women narrowly missed colliding with me. I huffed as I set my glass of wine down next to Rhys and pulled the chair out. He looked up with wide eyes and then realizing it was me he relaxed. 

“You look ravishing Feyre darling,” he said, taking my hand once I was seated.    
“Rhys, you look like you want to have Feyre for dinner,”Cassian chuckled. 

“I just might,” he grinned. 

“None of that at the table cousin,” Mor said, sliding into the seat next to Cassian. 

“Yeah, it’s disgusting to watch,” Amren said, waiting for Azriel to take his seat next to Mor before she fell into the chair next to him. Varian claimed the seat next to Feyre with a broad smile on his lips. 

“Good to see you Feyre,” he said. 

“Same to you,” I said. 

It was then the doors slammed open to the ballroom and everyone fell silent. Even the dj cut the music off when Tamlin stepped through the door. I froze in my seat and turned my head to Rhys but he was already on his feet. 

“Tamlin,” he growled, dropping my hand and crossing his arms. Azriel and Cassian stalked towards Tamlin. The crowd parted to provide a direct path to Tamlin. Lucien stepped out from behind his boss as did his two bodyguards.

“Feyre,” Tamlin said, looking past Azriel and Cassian to me. Somehow I rose to my feet as did Amren. She looked far more dangerous than Rhysand’s bodyguards as she stalked towards my ex-fiance. Azriel and Cassian had come to a stop with their arms hanging loosely at their sides.Amren stopped in front of them and pointed her long manicured finger at Tamlin.

“Tamlin Spring,” she said, in a low threatening voice. “I suggest you and  _ Lucien  _ leave before I throw you out on your ass.” 

Lucien turned white next to Tamlin and his eyes met mine. They were practically begging me to save him. I sighed and walked towards Tamlin with Rhys following close behind me. 

“In the hall,” I said in a low but firm voice. 

Tamlin smiles at me then Rhys as if he’s just won a battle nobody thought he could. Perhaps he had since this was something I didn’t want to do. I didn’t want to be forced into this situation. In fact I didn’t want to ever look at his face again. 

Out in the hall he stands with Lucien by his side. I take in his golden locks and high cheekbones as well as Lucien’s auburn locks and his less defined cheekbones. 

“What do you want?” I asked. Amren sidles up on my left while Rhys takes my right. We’ve formed a line as if we’re about to face the other two in battle. 

“I want to talk to you,” he said. “Please. I’m sorry.” 

“Tamlin it’s been over a year and a half since I left. I’m not going back to your idea of happiness. Now leave or I’ll let Amren at you.” 

“I’m really good at getting rid of pests,” Amren said. I turn to see that wicked grin on her lips. 

“I could simply have him arrested for trespassing,” Rhys said, his fingers lacing with mine again. 

“We’ll go,” Lucien said. Tamlin turns a glare on him but follows him as he turns and heads for the door. The moment the door shuts behind them I lose it and fall to my knees. Rhys kneeled next to me but doesn’t encircle me in his arms like he probably wants. He’s probably afraid it would only make things worse. 

Then I’m crying in a loud and out of control way with sobs that seem to rip from my stomach. Rhys’ hands stroked my hair then wipe away the tears one at a time. I looked up to see everyone had left us alone in the hall except Cassian and Azriel who stood against the door to the ballroom. 

“Rhys,” I gasped, trying to calm myself. 

“Yes darling?” 

“I’m sorry,” I sniffled. 

“Whatever do you have to be sorry for?” 

“It’s my fault they came here.” 

“You didn’t invite him and I think you handled the whole thing quite well,” Rhys said, pressing a feather light kiss to my cheek. 

“I probably look like a mess now,” I said. 

“You look perfect,” Rhys grinned. 

“Can you fetch Mor?” I turned and asked Azriel. He nodded and disappeared through the door.  It’s only seconds before she steps into the hall followed by Azriel but instead of his eyes watching me and Rhys I see they are on Mor. 

“Oh Feyre your make-up,” she moaned and reached a hand out to help me up off the floor. I take her hand and stand then I’m whisked down the hall. 

 

###

 

The rest of the night passes in a blur between the amount of drinks I consumed and the dances Rhys requested. 

“Come on,” Rhysand said, offering his hand and I give it along look. I really didn’t want to dance anymore. “I want to show you something.” 

I take his hand and follow him through the crowd. He led me out into the hall and up the stairs. I’ve only been to his estate once before for the winter solstice and since we’d spent the entire time in his large family room I hadn’t seen anything of the house really. He’d offered to give me a tour but he hadn’t gotten around to it before the night was over. The halls are vast and decorated in gold and silver. 

“Where are we going?” I asked as we pass a rather large painting of a girl with raven black hair and violet eyes. I just want to stare at her but Rhys tugged me forward. 

“I know I promised you a tour last time and I’ll give you one but this is my wing.”  _ Wing?  _ Rhys opened the white door trimmed in gold and pulled me inside. She stepped inside what looked like an average family room not much different than her own back in her apartment. There’s even what looks to be a kitchen straight ahead but Rhys veered to the left and pushed open another door. Inside this room is a bedroom with a bed that looked fit for a king or queen. Rhys doesn’t stop there though and we walked past the bed to the double doors that looked more like windows than doors. He turned the lock and pushed the doors open. Cold air rushed into my face and I shivered. When had it gotten so cold? 

“Here,” he said, handing me his coat. “I forgot you’d need a coat.” 

“Thank you,” I said and slipped my arms into the silk lined. “What about you?” 

“I live here,” he winked and disappeared behind a door before he returned wearing an almost identical coat.”Come on.” 

He led me outside onto the ivory balcony. There was a loud boom as a firework exploded in the sky. Another firework shot into the air then another. I looked at Rhysand and found him watching me. “It’s midnight.”

“A new year,” I murmured. Rhys closed the distance between us and pressed his lips against mine in soft kiss. Something wet landed on my cheek and I pull back surprised. I opened my eyes to see white flakes floating down around us. It’s snowing. 

 


End file.
